Hormones
by Smudge the rat
Summary: Motoko is unable to resist the charms of a drunken Kitsune. Rated for Yuri. Cute little oneshot.


**A/N: **This can be set at any point near (or before) the beginning of the series. I've only read the manga, I haven't seen the anime.

**Warning: **Contains Yuri (that's a woman and another woman having sex. Gasp. How sinful) plus Motoko is tecnically underage (according to English law, at least. I don't know how it works in Japan)

**Reviews **are welcomed. Please point out any mistakes - it's been a while since I read the manga, I'm relying on Wikipedia to refresh my memory and I'm not too knowledgeable about Japanese culture. Flamers will face Motoko's mad kendo skillz.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Motoko, Kitsune or anything but a laptop and a dirty mind. I really really wish I owned Kitsune, so that I could tie her to my bed. She'd be plenty willing.

* * *

"… an' if one green bottle, should assiden'ly fall…" 

Dozens of bottles, green or otherwise, were strewn all over the floor, emptied of their contents. The entire room stank of liquor and God knew what else. What appeared to be the entire content of Kitsune's underwear drawer was draped over the furniture, bras handing from the light fixture and lacy knickers covering the top half of the TV screen.

In summary, Mitsune Konno's room was a pig sty.

"…there'd be… dammit. What comes b'fore six?"

The nineteen-year-old alcoholic lay on her front on the futon, squinting at her left hand, which she held in front of her face, fingers stretched apart.

"One. Two. Free. An' anovver one. An'… stop movin', dammit!" She held her left hand in place with her right, staring cross eyed at her fingers.

A sandaled foot nudged one of the bottles, sending it rolling across the floor until it hit the futon. "You're drunk already. It's only five o clock."

Dishevelled hair falling over her eyes, Kitsune turns her head to face her visitor.

"That's it! Five!" She grins lopsidedly, showing plenty of teeth. "What was I countin' for, again?"

Strong fingers grip the nearest bottle, bringing it up to a nose, which wrinkles in distaste as the visitor takes a sniff. "Disgusting." She mutters, throwing the bottle away. Although four years Kitsune's junior, Motoko was by far the more sensible of the two girls.

Scratching her head absentmindedly, Kitsune sat up in the middle of the futon. She was wearing a white strap top over a black bra, and nothing else but pink knickers. One long leg stretched out to her left, while the other was bent awkwardly underneath her. Yawning widely, her arms reached up towards the ceiling, before she brought them down to rest behind her head.

Despite herself, Motoko found the older woman's appearance to be more than a little alluring. Kitsune's breasts were barely contained inside the top, and a few strands of hair poked out from the top of her knickers. Blinking furiously, she focused her mind to clear it of these treacherous thoughts. Kitsune was a skilled temptress. It wouldn't do for a swordswoman such as herself to fall so easily for her charms.

"Didya come in here to scowl at lil' ol' me?" Kitsune slurred, pouting and pushing her chest out to show off her cleavage. "Or is there summin' you want?"

Motoko swallowed hard. Damn her raging teenage hormones. A true warrior would not allow herself to be distracted like this. She should leave, now, before she did something she might regret. But when the seductive fox got to her knees and placed her hands in front of her, crouching on all fours, Motoko found herself drawing nearer.

"C'mere." Kitsune grinned, licking her lips. The samurai girl approached until she stood next to the futon, then dropped to her knees so that she was level with the older woman. Kitsune took her chin in her hands and kissed her roughly, forcing her tongue inside the younger girl's mouth. Motoko couldn't help but respond, inexpertly running her own tongue over the older woman's, growing in confidence as her hands found themselves massaging Kitsune's thighs.

If the kiss had been broken, perhaps she would have taken a second to consider what she was doing, but the tomboy's mouth remained firmly locked with hers; she was given no reprieve. Motoko slipped her cold hands underneath Kitsune's top, sliding them upwards until they reached the lace edging of her bra.

Meanwhile, the older woman had been gripping the fabric of Motoko's robes tightly as she ravished the girl's mouth with her own. If she had been slightly less drunk, she might have stopped the swordswoman from going any further, but in her inebriated state, her mind was focused on one thing.

Motoko's hands had reached her chest and, sensing what the girl wanted, Kitsune reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra, slipping it off without removing her top.

The swordswoman was free to explore the older woman's large breasts, stroking them tentatively with long, thin fingers. By now the kiss had turned into a series of frenzied smooches, lips parting and meeting again between gasps air. Neither girl wanted to pull away, but it was clear that eventually they would need to come up to breathe.

Kitsune was the first to break the kiss, pulling the strap top over her head to expose her bare chest. Motoko took this opportunity to bury her head between the breasts, nuzzling and kissing them as her hands wandered down the older woman's hips towards the only item of clothing she had left.

"Unfair." Kitsune muttered, pulling at Motoko's robes until they came away to reveal a chest bound tightly with bandages. Tracing the bandages with one hand, she asked, "Why do you do that?"

The samurai removed her head from Kitsune's chest and started to remove the bandages. "They get in the way." She replied. The older woman gazed at her sadly.

The bandages fell to the floor and Motoko self-consciously covered her breasts with her hands. Kitsune pulled them away and took a good look at her before reaching out a hand and fondling the left breast. A smile formed on Motoko's face and she shivered lightly.

"You like that, huh?" Kitsune growled, pushing the girl down firmly and pulling away the rest of her robes. The samurai wore plain cotton knickers. Hooking her thumbs inside them, Kitsune pulled them down, leaving Motoko completely naked. As an afterthought, the older woman also disposed of her own underwear.

Kitsune ran her tongue over Motoko's breasts and down the girl's muscular stomach. Hearing a gasp of surprise mixed with pleasure, she continued further downwards, passing over an area that made Motoko moan softly. Licking her way down the girl's thighs, she paused for a second and looked up to see the reaction she was getting. The swordswoman's eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly open and her breathing was heavy, firm white breasts rising and falling more quickly than usual.

"Why have you stopped?" The samurai growled in a low, threatening voice, not opening her eyes. Grinning to herself, Kitsune thrust her tongue inside the girl. Another moan, not so low or quiet this time, escaped Motoko's lips.

She pushed her tongue deeper inside, searching for the sensitive spot. When the girl's breathing stopped for a moment, she knew she'd found it. Teasing the swordswoman with her tongue, running it slowly over the spot again and again, she coaxed her to the brink of climax.

Kitsune tasted salty fluid as Motoko came, and she lapped it up, crawling back up the body of the panting girl, kissing every inch of the pale flesh until she reached her lips and kissed them hungrily. Her hands roamed the responsive body that lay beneath her, as the second kiss went on for much longer than the first.

Finally, the two girls broke away, Motoko sinking her head into the pillow exhaustedly, Kitsune reviewing her prize appreciatively. She had sobered up considerably, although her eyes were still slightly glazed and her cheeks were flushed.

"Do me a favour." The swordswoman said.

"Anything for you, my delicious warrior." The older woman winked, grinning seductively.

"No more drinking during the day. It's not good for your health."

Kitsune pouted. "Not even a little drink with my breakfast?"

"No." Motoko replied firmly.

An evil glint appeared in Kitsune's eye. "Only if you do something for me in return."

"If you are about to demand sexual favours-"

The samurai was silenced with a kiss. "Leave off the bandages tomorrow." The tomboy suggested, eyes roaming Motoko's supple breasts.

"I shall… consider your proposal."


End file.
